PSR Grant Project Summary The Oregon Department of Agriculture's (ODA)'s objective relative to the Produce Safety Rule (PSR) grant is to expand its Food Safety Program through review of our regulatory framework for PSR implementation, establishing an inventory of produce farms in Oregon, conducting on-farm readiness reviews and making investments in outreach and education to Oregon produce farms with the goal of preventing foodborne illness associated with production of fresh fruits and vegetables. Specifically, ODA intends to work with specialized legal staff to determine ODA's regulatory authority to implement the PSR and develop legislative concepts to obtain necessary legal authority for effective PSR implementation. Additionally, ODA will work to develop an inventory of produce farms in Oregon. ODA also plans to work with FDA and partners to test and deliver the Food Safety Alliance Produce Safety Rule training, conduct on-farm readiness reviews, design communication plans, offer technical assistance, establish internal and external performance measurements, pursue program adaptive management and create a database to share produce safety information with FDA and partners. Toward that end, ODA has already begun conducting significant outreach to stakeholders that may be regulated by the PSR. Additionally, ODA has been selected to participate in the NASDA On-Farm Readiness Review Pilot project that will train ODA food safety outreach coordinators to work with packers and growers on effective produce safety operations and to perform on- farm reviews. ODA's Food Safety Program works diligently to minimize the risk of foodborne illness. ODA recognizes that Produce Safety Rule implementation is a further step toward that goal and hopes to work closely with the FDA to effectively implement the PSR. ODA views the goals of the PSR grant as a good first step in developing the infrastructure required for effective PSR implementation.